I bet it sucks to be you
by Canadiangal101
Summary: Nick Lucas Cheated on Miley Stewart and now she's getting married and Nick still hasn't moved on.


What goes around comes back around (hey my baby)  
>What goes around comes back around (hey my baby)<br>What goes around comes back around (hey my baby)  
>What goes around comes back around (hey my baby)<p>

I remember the day I left Nick. It was the day he cheated on me with Mikayla back than I wanted him to get a taste of his own medicine but today he's finally getting it because I'm getting married to man who loves me so much his name is Liam and guess who I invited.

There was a time  
>I thought, that you did everything right<br>No lies, no wrong  
>Boy I, must've been outta my mind<br>So when I think of the time that I almost loved you  
>You showed you ass and I saw the real you<p>

Thank God you blew it  
>Thank God I dodged the bullet<br>I'm so over you  
>So baby good lookin' out<p>

I remember when I thought he was the perfect guy for me the one I loved with all my heart. I believed that he was always telling me the truth and now I think I must've been out of my mind for believing him. At one time me and Nick were engaged and I truly believed I was head over heels in love with him but I'm glad he showed his true self when he did or I would've never met the love of my life Liam Blakelee. Even though to this day I found out he still loves me but he now is going to realize I'm so over him.

I wanted you bad  
>I'm so through with that<br>Cause honestly you turned out to be the best thing I never had  
>You turned out to be the best thing I never had<br>And I'm gon' always be the best thing you never had  
>I bet it sucks to be you right now<p>

I remember when I wanted to be with him so bad now I'm so over it because honestly I never had his love when I was with him so I realized he turned out to be the best thing I never had and he should realize now that he figured out he loves me that I'm going to be the best thing he never had and he's going to hate himself for missing out on the best thing that ever happened to him .

So sad, you're hurt  
>Boo hoo, oh, did you expect me to care?<br>You don't deserve my tears  
>I guess that's why they ain't there<br>When I think that there was a time that I almost loved you  
>You showed your ass and I saw the real you<p>

I have been getting ready for my wedding all day with Emily and Demi . They are my best friends Demi is going out with Nick's brother Joe and has told me that Nick has been sad and depressed since the day I left and I told her did he expect me to care after all he's done to me. He doesn't deserve my tears and I never shed a tear for him because he wasn't worth it. I start to think about the time when I almost loved you but I'm still glad you showed your true self before I fell so hard I'd be heartbroken.

Thank God you blew it  
>Thank God I dodged the bullet<br>I'm so over you  
>Baby good lookin' out<p>

As I look in the mirror and see me in my wedding dress and my two bridesmaids and think of how beautiful we look. I'm thanking god that I'm here and thank god that you blew your chance with me otherwise I would have never met my soon to be husband and I'm so over you and everything you did to me.

I wanted you bad  
>I'm so through with it<br>Cuz honestly you turned out to be the best thing I never had  
>I said, you turned out to be the best thing I never had<br>And I'll never be the best thing you never had  
>Oh baby I bet sucks to be you right now<p>

As we head for the car that will take us to the church I keep thinking about our past and how I'm over it Because he wasn't the one for me and I have moved on to a man who really loves me and I hope my memory haunts you remembering what we could've had if you hadn't screwed it up. As we pulled up to the church and saw my dad waiting to take me down the aisle and give me away to Liam.

I know you want me back  
>It's time to face the facts<br>That I'm the one that's got away  
>Lord knows that it would take another place, another time, another world, another life<br>Thank God I found the good in goodbye

I watched as Emily and Demi walked down the aisle and couldn't believe I'm this close to marrying Liam. As the wedding march begins to play everyone rises. I start walking down aisle and see Nick and his family and remember Demi told me he wants me back but I think it's time for him to realize I'm the one that got away and no one knows would take another place , another time , another world , and another life for me to forgive him. As I reach Liam I thank God I found the good in goodbye

I used to want you so bad  
>I'm so through it that<br>Cuz honestly you turned out to be the best thing I never had  
>You turned out to be the best thing I never had<br>And I will always be the, best thing you never had.  
>Best thing you never had!<p>

After we said our vows and were official announced as Mr and Mrs. Liam Blakelee .I realized Me and Nick are my past and my present and future belong to Liam as we finished taking pictures me and Liam headed to the limo and I bet Nick wishes that it was him I was married to.

Goes around, comes back around  
>Goes around, comes back around<br>Bet it sucks to be you right now  
>Goes around, comes back around<br>Bet it sucks to be you right now  
>Goes around, comes back around<br>Bet it sucks to be you right now

At the Reception after dinner it was time for me and Liam's first dance as husband and wife. As we were dancing I looked over and saw Nick with his head down and he looked like he was crying and in my head I said I bet it sucks to be you right now. I'm looking forward to the future now and I will forever be known as Mrs. Miley Ray Blakelee.


End file.
